Dark Mirrors
by inudemoness247
Summary: When Kagome said she would stay by his side that was the idea on how it would always be. After events Kagome realizes she only cares about the jewel being whole and doesnt care what happens to it. Wanting more she leaves acepting his offer. KagomeNaraku
1. Chapter 1: A mirror darkened

Chapter 1:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
  
It had been about a month or two since Kagome had been to the Feudal Era. She had left one day like any other to go home for a while but this time she had planned on staying longer. Because of that she didn't tell Inuyasha and sealed the well temporarily so Inuyasha couldn't get through. It felt good to be back in the past. The air here was so much cleaner than it was in her time. She knew she would have to explain everything to an angry inu-demon. She looked down at herself. She had changed a lot since she had last been here and it was a good change at that. She had been in hard training non-stop since she left in both in the way of the miko and ninja along with others. She was sick in tired of always having to go and run behind Inuyasha. It was her fault that the jewel was tired and it should be her out there risking her life for the shards not all of her friends. Kagome had on an outfit much like Sango's but with dark purple armor. Over it she wore an outfit like Kanna's only purple. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with a black headband around her forehead. Her muscles where now more toned and she was a lot stronger both physically and mentally, much to her liking.  
  
"Kagome-sama?"  
"Hi Miroku!" Kagome said cheerfully waving to him and Sango.  
"Is that really you Kagome?" Sango asked  
"The one and only. So how were things while I was away?"  
"Well-."  
"Inuyasha has been in a foul mood ever since you left and never came back even more when he found out you sealed the well." Miroku continued.  
"We all thought you had left and were never coming back."  
"Why would you think that?"  
"Well that night you went home, do you remember?"  
"Yeah. You guys, Shippo, and me were in the hut. I was healing your wounds and Inuyasha was off somewhere."  
"We thought you had left for good and we all blamed Inuyasha." Sango said.  
"Why blame him? He hadn't done any thing to make me mad or upset."  
"Sango I don't think she knew."  
"Knew what?"  
"That night Inuyasha was off with Kikyo...we thought you had seen and left for good when you never came back."  
"Oh...I see."  
"It's good to have you back Kagome-sama."  
"And it's good to be back. So where's Shippo?"  
"He is in the village and is doing fine." Miroku answered for her.  
"So what were you doing in your time Kagome that took you so long. You seem to have changed a bit as well."  
"I have been training in my time getting stronger in many different areas I also worked in your area Sango for a bit."  
"Really? Do they still have those kind of things in your time?"  
"There isn't any demons, or at least none I know of but descendents still practice the arts."  
"Oh I see. So is there a main weapon you fight with or know how to fight with?"  
"I know how to use a lot of different weapons now but I prefer a Steal Fan most of the time. I still use a bow every now and then though."  
"A steal fan?"  
"Yeah, see!" She said pulling out a black fan. The ribs were made of stainless steel as well as the hidden razor sharp blades. On the fan was a silver-green phoenix.  
"It looks like a normal fan to me Kagome, are you sure that is a weapon?"  
"Yeah, here watch. Now let's see.... Hmmm; got it!" Kagome back flipped landing on her feet away from them. In a flick of her wrist her fan was fully opened, the medal shinning under the sunlight. "Ok Sango throw one of your poisoned daggers at me."  
"But Kagome-."  
"Just do it, trust me."  
"Alright but I am still skeptical about this." She said taking out a dagger still a bit nervous about throwing it at one of her close friends.  
"If it would make you feel better aim and throw it at the well."  
"Alright." Sango threw the dagger. Instantly Kagome ran over slicing down at the dagger cutting it in half. Sango and Miroku could just see blades come out of the top of the fan cutting the dagger before retreating back. "Wow, you're a lot faster."  
"Thanks."  
"Were those blades that came out Kagome-sama?"  
"Yeah, they are hidden to surprise your opponent." (Ok for all that do not know this IS a real weapon and I should know because I am getting one for my B-day! Ok back to the story!)  
"Kagome where is your bag?" Sango asked when she noticed Kagome didn't have it.  
"I didn't bring it. Carrying it around will only slow me down."  
"We were on our way back to the village would you like to join us?" Miroku asked.  
"I'll be there in a minute I want to go surprise Inuyasha."  
"Maybe he won't be as irritable once he finds out your back." Sango said in a wishful tone.  
"Yeah, hopefully." She said taking off.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Kagome ran around checking the places she thought she would find him but still didn't come across him. After awhile she gave up and headed to the village. When she arrived it was an hour before sunset. The villagers that were about stopped and waved to her. Welcoming her back in surprise. She headed towards the hut stopping when she saw Inuyasha.  
  
"So you finally decided to come back. Look we have jewel shards to find and we don't have time to wait for you to come back whenever you feel like it." Inuyasha said as soon as he saw her. The smile that graced her face a minute ago vanished being replaced by a frown.  
"I wouldn't have stayed away for long if I didn't have important things to do!"  
"What could be more important than collecting the Shikon shards that are shattered in the first place because of YOU."  
"Well I am sorry Inuyasha but I was actually training so that I could help out more when looking for the shards!" She argued.  
"You are still a weak human. If Kikyo were here the shards would always be first and we would have them all by now. Second thought the jewel wouldn't even be shattered!"  
"Well I am sorry Inuyasha not all of us are as perfect as your beloved Kikyo who is dead by the way."  
"Take that back." He growled.  
"Why are you so angry? I am only stating facts you know. It's not my fault that she is dead."  
"Feh. Stupid wench, even if she is she is still way stronger than you'll ever be." Kagome narrowed her eyes dangerously at him. "Where is the ramen?"  
"If you haven't noticed I didn't bring any. I'm going for a walk." She said before walking off.  
"Just don't go getting killed cuz I'm not coming to help save you."  
"Like I need or even want your help."  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Kagome was walking along the river kicking the stones that lay on the ground that she walked on. For just once could he be nice? Could he say 'Hi Kagome. I missed you, welcome back'; no he never would. He was so frustrating and to think she did all of this to help him. But that was her fault to think he could change or for even wanting to help him. She knew it was her fault that the jewel was shattered but he didn't have to always throw it in her face or compare her to Kikyo. The sun had already begun to set and the sky was now covered in reds, purples, and blues. The sky darkened with the setting sun at its own pace. Why did she care what he thought of her? It angered her that to him she would always be nothing, at least compared to Kikyo. There was always this talk of her being Kikyo's reincarnation, but Kagome ignored it and liked to think it wasn't true. For all she knew it wasn't true.  
  
"I should head back." She told herself. She regretfully turned around making her way back to the hut.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
It had been some time since Kagome turned around to go back and it was now dark out. She was completely lost. She couldn't see how though seeing as all she had to do was go in the direction that she came in but here she was lost in the dark. Kagome continued to walk wishing she had at least brought a flashlight with her. This was getting annoying.  
  
"Well I could just stay here for the night and the others can come find me or I can start again in the morning. I can handle myself if some demon comes along." She told herself. 'Even if I do have the jewel shards with me...I'll be fine; nothing will happen.'  
  
Kagome was about to sit down when she saw lights in the sky...disconnected souls. Kikyo was near and that meant Inuyasha was with her. He was a fool...she was a fool. She didn't know why she even cared for that mutt. He didn't care about her so why should she care about him?  
  
"Still...he could be in trouble."  
"Isn't that what you would like to think little miko." Kagome froze, only one person could have that voice.  
"Naraku what do you want?" She said turning around to face him. "If it is the shards leave now and don't waste your time. I am a lot stronger than when we last met."  
"Now why would you be here all on your own? It is not safe." Kagome took out her fan.  
"Leave now." She said sternly.  
"I mean no harm."  
"Like I believe that. Now why would I ever trust you? You use people to get what you want. You manipulate them putting them against the ones they love for your own enjoyment. You disgust me."  
"Now what have I ever done to you?" He asked her.  
"Well for one you-you. Well Inuyasha and-."  
"I didn't do those things to you I did it to them. Those are their problems not yours." He said grinning when he knew he had her.  
"Would you just leave?"  
"Why are you in such a bad mood little one? Is it because Inuyasha is with the dead miko?"  
"Shut up."  
"You say that because you know it's the truth."  
"I am not going to continue to stay here and listen to you. I have other things I can do."  
"Then what do you have to do?"  
"Inuyasha-."  
"Is off with Kikyo. He doesn't want you and you know it. He only uses you so he can get the shards and at the same time only keeps you around because of your resemblance to his dead lover."  
"You lie."  
"You know it's the truth so why do you refuse to admit it?"  
"..."  
"In the end will you still be by his side? Even when he picks Kikyo and will only take the jewel from you."  
"Why should I care about what you say?" She said opening her fan.  
"Because I can help you."  
"Why would I help you when you will only lie and deceive me?"  
"Why would I have to lie to you when I know you would do what I asked?"  
"And why would you assume I would just do anything you asked?"  
"Because little one, you do not want to be left alone. After all it's what you fear will happen." Kagome's grip on her fan tightened, Naraku knew he hit a spot. In a blur she had attacked him with her fan. His form vanished leaving behind a wooden doll.  
  
Kagome stormed off completely forgetting about Kikyo being near. Naraku's words played over and over in her mind. Was she really afraid of being alone? Deep down she knew she was after all... she had always feared that. Maybe that's why she would do anything for Inuyasha or why she cared what he thought of her. Why she tried to get stronger to help him. So he wouldn't leave her behind. That was the reason she hated Kikyo so much. She seemed to be everything that she wasn't. Inuyasha loved her and in his eyes perfect. If something was to happen and Kikyo started helping Inuyasha she would no longer be needed...left behind, alone.  
Some how or another Kagome seemed to have stumbled back into the village. She could make out the hut in the distance. Before all she wanted was to get back to the hut and go to sleep but now she wasn't really up for being around them. She had a lot on her mind; they would ask questions she didn't feel like answering. She didn't feel like seeing them and Inuyasha not being there. She knew he wasn't there, he was off with Kikyo. But as long as she didn't return to the hut she wouldn't know for sure that he wasn't there. It gave her this false sense of happiness.  
Kagome could still see Kikyo's soul gathers off in the distance in the night sky. Something in her that night broke. She saw things she had locked away in her mind, truth, what she really was and felt. The only reason she was really here was because of the jewel. All she had to do was put the Shikon-No-Tama back together and only that. In reality she didn't care what happened to it or about all the demons that wanted it. The only reason she came back the first time was because out of guilt.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Somewhere along the line Kagome had fallen asleep on the grassy hill that looked over the small humble village. It was a sunny warm morning but the slightly cool breeze and dark clouds that hung in the distance told her the weather would change.  
  
"Kagome!"  
"Kagome!"  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome heard her friend's calls for her from the village. They must be worried when she never came back last night. To ease their worries Kagome got up from where she laid heading back to the village to great them.  
  
"Kagome where were you?" Sango asked.  
"We were worried when you never returned last night." Miroku said concerned.  
"Kagome!" Shippo said latching onto her.  
"Shippo." She said sweetly hugging him.  
"There you are wench! We need to go shard hunting. We can't always wait around for when you feel like it." He said greeting her in his own way.  
"Well it's not like you were ready to go since you were visiting Kikyo, so I don't know why you are complaining. You had your things to do like the rest of us did." She said with Shippo in her arms. Everyone was silent not knowing how to react towards Kagome's new attitude.  
"Well at least Kikyo comes around unlike you. So you cant be talking, your always off doing who knows what."  
"I can go and do what I like Inuyasha, I do not have to get your permission first. It's not like we were going to go shard hunting, or at least not while Kikyo is in the area."  
"Well maybe you should ask. If you were around we could have went off as soon as you got here."  
"I doubt that. I am sure with your nose you could easily smell the sent of dirt and bones long before signs of her being near."  
"Feh."  
"The famous and yet so brilliant reply."  
"Shut up B-."  
"I am not going to continue to stand here and argue with an idiot." She said walking off.  
"Hey where are you going!"  
"Shard hunting, I thought that is what you wanted to do." She said as she continued to walk down the dirt road.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
The group was in another battle with Kagura. She was here like every other time trying to kill Inuyasha or get the jewel shards. Sango's brother Kohaku was there with an army of demons as well as Kanna. Inuyasha was fighting Kagura, Sango was fighting Kohaku, and Miroku was sucking the horde of demons into his wind tunnel. Shippo was hiding in a tree to keep out of the way and out of danger. While all of this was going on Kanna and Kagome stood off to the side. Kagome kept her eye on her knowing she could turn her attention to her and try to take her soul; but at the same time she fought off the demons using her fan and miko powers when needed. She was glade that she was wearing her fighting outfit instead of the school uniform she used to wear. It covered more...in a way, and it also was light weighted allowing her to move around freely and not have to worry about something showing.  
Kagome back flipped all while killing the demon in front of her. As she landed in a crouched position she looked out to where her friends were fighting for there lives, it all seemed to slow down and grow quiet. It seemed like one of those old foreign movies without sound. Kirara had been taken down after saving Sango from a blow and was off to the side somewhere. Miroku had stepped to the side after taking to many demons and could no longer fight. Sango had a wound on her shoulder from where Kohaku attacked her and was now surrounded by the many demons. Some of the demons saw Kagome out in the open not paying attention and decided to take advantage of the moment. Kagome's eyes were on Inuyasha's fight with Kagura. Kagura's eye's turned to Kagome. At that moment Kagome was brought back and realized all the demons coming at her. She quickly glanced at Inuyasha who was just standing there looking at her. With a flick of her wrist Kagura sent an attack on Kagome; there was no way out.  
Usually during these times a person would see images of their life flashing before their eyes but all Kagome saw was the jewel. She saw it whole in her mind with its magical glow around it against the darkness that surrounded it. The attack came, all the demons perishing in Kagura's attack on her. Her eyes widened as the blow met her; something else broke. The blow blew her back and off an unknown cliff that had been behind her; she hadn't even remembered one being there. She waited to feel the wind rustling past her indicating her fall but there was none. She ached and her limbs hurt from the blow. She should be dead, so why wasn't she? That's when she felt someone's hand around her wrist. She opened her eyes, her crystal ones meeting crimson.  
  
"Why?" Was all she said.  
"He left you to die."  
"But here you are, why?"  
"Join me."  
"You can't be trusted, you will kill me as soon as you have the chance."  
"I have that chance now, what do you have to loose? Either you had dropped or I let you drop, or you can join me and I will let you live."  
"Then drop me."  
"Why not join me miko?"  
"In-."  
"Left you to die. He didn't even move to save you; where if it was Kikyo he would have rushed to her side. Why are you helping him when he wont even move knowing you would die."  
"But I'm not dead."  
"Not yet." Was what Kagome last heard before her world blacked out and she slipped into the world between light and dark, what lay in between.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
So? How was it? I am iffy on it not sure what to think so tell me. If it's bad, horrible, etc. I NEED to know. So be kind enough and tell me the truth, cuz how am I supposed to improve when no one tells me what's wrong or bad? Now would you be ever so kind and review? 


	2. Chapter 2: My angel in disguise

Chapter 2:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I said it so leave me alone.

* * *

Kagome woke up to a streaking pain all over her body. She was covered head to toe in bandages. The room she was in was dull and dark. There was a small wardrobe on the wall across from her to her left and a small window next to it the right. On the wall that the futon was on was a door to what she assumed was the hallway to her right. The room was dreary; the window in front of her was covered by some kind of curtain or blinds keeping light out. She didn't like this place and yet she oddly did. Her clothing and such were folded neatly next to her on her left. She inspected it expecting to find them dirty and torn but found them clean and good as new. There want even a sound in the whole area. Kagome sat up ignoring the throbbing pain that shot up her spine as she did so.  
  
"So determined little one."  
"What do you want Naraku?" She asked bitterly.  
"I only came to see how you are doing, I am the one who saved you after all and saw that you were tended to."  
"Why?"  
"Only so I can manipulate you later on."  
"Like I thought."  
"Not really, but it is what you wanted to hear."  
"But that doesn't answer my question."  
"Isn't odd that humans want to hear what they are used to hearing, what they suspect to hear. But at the same time they also want to hear the truth."  
"As much as I am grateful to you of all people I can not stay here in this place."  
"Now why not?" He asked smiling down on her.  
"Because it would in a way betraying Inuyasha."  
"Have you forgotten so easily that he left you for dead?"  
"Everything happened so quick, he didn't have time to-."  
"Why do you lie to yourself?"  
"No you are the one who lies." She said looking away glaring daggers at the floor.  
"Leave if you like but next time there will be no one to save you and that is if you even can go back in your condition." He said bitterly walking out.  
  
She didn't need anyone to save her, especially Naraku. She could manage things on her own. If things ever got really bad...she could just return to her own time where she belonged. She needed to return as fast as she could before Inuyasha got really mad. He may leave her; she had to get back and soon. What if Kikyo had already joined the group?! Despite her aching body she got up and dressed as quickly as she could; grabbed her fan and made her way out. She walked the dark corridors making her way out ignoring the miasma that didn't seem to effect her; or maybe it was because she had her mask on. All she knew is she had to get back to Inuyasha. She didn't want to be left behind, alone. She would give him the whole Shikon just to be with him. She didn't care about the jewel, Naraku, her time, or even Kikyo as long as she could stay with him.  
  
'Inuyasha please don't leave me.'  
  
She was now in the depths of the forests. She had been traveling as fast as she could ignoring the jolts pain that shot through her inter being at every moment and the blood that ran down her limbs from her reopened wounds. Branches cut her skin even more. The thought of him leaving her terrified her even more by the minute. She fastened her pace; everything was getting dizzy from the loss of blood. The next thin she knew she was falling.  
  
"I. Have. To. Get. Back." She said struggling to stand again. Tears ran down her face never stopping or weakening. She barely knew where she was going but faintly remembered going this way with Inuyasha and the others before. With everything being so dark she never even realized when she blacked out.

* * *

Kagome woke up to a blazing fire and three pairs of worried eyes.  
  
"Kagome, how are you?" Sango asked.  
"We were worried." Shippo said.  
"We didn't know what to do, we thought you were dead." Miroku said in concern.  
"W-where is Inuyasha?"  
".... He's out." Sango said looking away.  
"Oh."  
"What happened Kagome?" Shippo asked sitting next to her.  
"My angel in disguise saved me." She said looking off into the fire.  
"So you decided to return hu?" Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha, a smile spread across her face.  
"I-."  
"We will head out tomorrow."  
"But Inuyasha lady Kagome is still badly injured." Miroku said.  
"She can ride on Kirara." He said going over to a tree to sleep.  
"Don't worry Kagome everything will be alright." Sango said smiling at her.  
  
'Is this what I came all this way for? For this?'  
  
"You should rest Kagome-sama."  
"You will need it for tomorrow. Don't worry you can ride with me on Kirara."  
"Thank you." Kagome said closing her eyes and going back to sleep.

* * *

It was still dark when Kagome woke up again. The fire had long been out. Everyone was asleep peacefully. Her body felt and was still the same as before. A soft purple glow surrounded her and disappeared as quickly as it had come; the pain vanished with it. Her gaze went to Inuyasha.  
  
"Kikyo."  
  
Even in his sleep he thought of her. Is this what she came for? Was Naraku actually right, as bazaar as that sounds. He had been kind enough to save her, even if he did have evil intentions behind it. She had turned him away ignoring everything he told her, she called him a lire. She suddenly felt guilty for what she did. She could have been a bit more grateful to him, even if it was Naraku.  
  
'I-I can't stay here. Not anymore at least. I do not know where but I do not belong here.' She said standing, glad that she took the time to heal her wounds with her powers. 'I'm sorry you guys.' She thought taking one last look at them before leaving.  
  
It was dark, the moon hidden behind the clouds. She didn't know where to go but not here.  
  
"I'm not ready for this  
  
though I thought I would be  
  
I can't see the future  
  
though I thought I could see  
  
I don't want to leave you  
  
even though I have to  
  
I don't want to love you  
  
I still do." (Ok before I go on I would like to say these words are not mine but from 'I Still Do' by The Cranberries.)  
  
She made her way through the inky darkness and through the trees. Her destination unknown, but as long as it wasn't there.  
  
"Need some time to find myself  
  
you wouldn't live with it  
  
can I go my own way  
  
can I pray my own way  
  
I don't want to leave you  
  
oh I need you  
  
am I ready for this  
  
did I think I would be  
  
can I see the future  
  
no, I can't see."  
  
It was about an hour later when she finally stopped by a river. She sat there against a tree in a gloomy way.  
  
"Maybe I should return home."  
"Can you still call it a home?"  
"Naraku?"  
"Now it is my turn to ask why miko."  
"It is no longer my place."  
"Where is your place?"  
"I-I don't know."  
"Then join me."  
"I thought you said you wouldn't be here to save me."  
"I am not saving you, I am taking you."  
"Why?"  
"You have no where to go."  
"I do not want to hear what I want to hear but only the truth." Naraku smiled down on her.  
"You are strong and would be useful to me."  
"What if I say no?"  
"Where do you have to go?"  
"No where but I don't have to go with you."  
"Why not?"  
"Why should I?"  
"Because you can, a place to stay."  
"I an find that somewhere else."  
"You wouldn't be left behind."  
"Because I can leave."  
"You wouldn't be alone."  
"..."  
  
'I don't want to leave you  
  
even though I have to  
  
I don't want to love you  
  
I still do  
  
I still do  
  
I still do.'  
  
Kagome looked out onto the water's surface. It managed to shine even  
without the moons help. It was clear, like a mirror. It didn't need the  
light of day to shine; it had the darkness of the night, stars, the moon;  
a dark mirror. Only in the darkness does it shine the most. In the  
darkness things are clearer.  
If she went with him she could still be able to put the jewel together  
faster than if she was alone. What did she have to lose? She looked to  
see Naraku frowning at her before turning around to leave. She suddenly  
panicked.  
  
"Wait!" He stopped; a grin was plastered on his face. "I-I want to  
join you."  
"I have wasted enough time with you miko."  
"Please, let me."  
"You will only leave for the half-breed as soon as he comes.'  
"But this time I won't go."  
"You say that now but will you do that then?"  
"I do not need him. He can have Kikyo to help him."  
"If you fail to keep this do not expect to return." He said never  
letting her see his smile. His miasma formed around him. "Are you leaving  
already?"  
"No." She said running over to him. The two raised up into the sky and  
off to his mansion covered in miasma.

* * *

Ok I am sorry about the bad, quick, and SHORT chapter. I never write such  
sort chapters but I will try to make the one longer. I couldn't think of  
anything else to write and not go to further into it. Remember any ideas  
or suggestions are greatly appreciated and help A LOT! Till next time!  
Bai-bai!  
  
Inudemoness247 


	3. Chapter 3: Brother

Chapter 3:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but it's nice to know I am not alone.

* * *

Kagome had been at Naraku's palace for at least five days and all she had done was stay in the room she had been in before. She hadn't seen anyone except for maybe a servant that would bring her some food. She needed a bath, the dirt on her skin was unnerving to her. She hadn't even seen Naraku.  
  
The thought of staying with him was beginning to seem like a bad one. But if she were to leave now she wouldn't be able to return. She would stay here for a bit longer and if she still wanted to leave she would. She could always return home if at anything.  
  
She was glad she was immune to the miasma because if she wasn't she would have been long been dead. Her dreams were of Inuyasha but only in her dreams he would always betray her. In the end she would always have to pick between Naraku and Inuyasha. She didn't like her dreams so she tried to do that as little as she could; meaning little sleep.  
  
"Come." Kagome looked up and saw a servant, seeing as she had nothing else to do she got up and followed.  
  
The hallways weren't much to look at. They were all dark and gloomy and yet very plain and boring. Each one would have turns that she would take along their long winding route. The servant finally stopped at a pair of dark double doors. She opened one and gestured for Kagome to go inside.  
  
It was a bathing room, not much. It was dark like all the other rooms but there were small lanterns on the floor against the walls giving the room a soft glow. In the middle there was a hot spring that took up most of the room. On the back wall there was a small water fall that flowed down into the water below with vines growing up the side that had small purple and white flowers.  
  
"There are clothes for you when you are done over there." The servant said pointing to the side of the spring before closing the door and leaving.  
  
"About time I can take a bath." Kagome said walking over and striping before getting into the spring.  
  
The water was nice and hot, but not to hot just like Kagome liked. Steam covered the top of the water covering the part of her body that wasn't submerged into the water in mist. Kagome looked around looking for something to wash with when she noticed something's on the side of the spring by her clothes.  
  
She examined each determining which each was used for. She had remembered Sango talking about this kind of thing before and instantly remembered which each was used for. She first took a handful of something green and began to rub it all over her body. It was rough but only to scrub all the dirt, dead skin, etc. off of her. Next she took a hand full of something that was a light purple ad began to wash her hair with it. She continued to do this with all the other things that were used to wash with before she sat down to soak.  
  
"What am I doing?" She asked herself leaning her head back.  
  
Here she was staying with the one her friends including herself had fought against for so long. By doing this she was betraying Sango and Miroku even Inuyasha. Even though she had just washed she felt dirty, and she didn't like it.  
  
Could she return to them, no she would still feel guilty if she did. She had said she wanted to join him, but she knew she would eventually have to fight Sango and the others even Koga one day; could she do that? Kagome looked at her hands and frowned at them, she was all wrinkly. Kagome got out getting a towel to dry off before going over to inspect the clothes. Seeing nothing wrong with them she quickly dressed.  
  
It was a purple kimono with silver trimming and a green sash that had small white flowers on them. Just above the knees is where the wide slits started on each side going all the way down. Underneath you could see the pants to the outfit like the one Sango wore. Naraku had supplied a clean outfit like this only this one stopped at the shoulders, hanging off them in a way. Kagome pulled her hair into a high ponytail tying it with a silver ribbon she had found. She stuck her fan which she never left anywhere in her sash and headed out where the servant waited for her.  
  
"Follow me." She instructed before heading down the hall with Kagome behind her.

* * *

It had been yet another five days and still not much had happened. At first she had been lonely always being left alone in one dark room. Now a day Kagome didn't mind it, after all it's all she knew to find in the dark hellhole, or whatever it was.  
  
He had always called her weak; she refused to be called that ever again. Being alone is what she had always feared, now she loved it. The servants had told her she was welcome to walk about the castle but she preferred her room. She hadn't seen Naraku but she felt as though he seen had her, as though he was watching her from some unknown area.  
  
For some reason she felt anxious and she didn't know why. It was like she was waiting for something but at the same time felt so – uneasy. As time slowly went on it began to grow inside of her and it felt like she was going to explode if she didn't find some release. Her heart felt heavy and all the while she felt panicked. It was sometime during the evening from what Kagome guessed that one-day she had been summoned to see Naraku. This is where she was now.  
  
Before her sat Naraku; he was sitting in the corner of a room like he normally did with one leg propped up with his arm resting on it as he gazed out the window. Kagome stood there, the servant had left a minute or so ago and Naraku had yet to say something.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Kagome asked or mostly stated, getting tired of the silence that had fallen...or well that had always been there.  
  
"Tomorrow you will leave." He said still not tearing his gaze from the world outside his window.  
  
"Leave, but-?" Kagome was saying confused as to why she was leaving.  
  
"I have set it up so that you will be put under training for your miko powers by a priest."  
  
"Training?"  
  
"You are untrained and that makes you dangerous to have around. Normally with someone of your powers would have already been put through training when they were still but a child."  
  
"I didn't seem to be so 'dangerous' before."  
  
"That was because when with the half-breed you would release some of your power through your arrows. With you just sitting around doing nothing it builds up in you; and since you untrained it makes you so."  
  
"But-."  
  
"Like I said you will leave tomorrow. When you are done you will be more useful and be able to look and gather shards without having to have one of my incarnates with you."  
  
"So – how long is this supposed to last?"  
  
"I have no idea on that matter. Clothing for you has already been placed in your room and you shall leave at sunrise tomorrow."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"You can go."  
  
"Uh – Naraku. Thank you." He raised an eyebrow, now looking at her to see her bowing. "For letting me come and stay with you and for also setting this up for me. It means a lot to me." Kagome said no longer bowing flashing him a smile. Kagome turned to leave when Naraku spoke up again.  
  
"The priest of course knows nothing about me being a demon."  
  
"Oh course; I will say nothing about you or anything else." Kagome said turning to face him one more time before walking out.

* * *

'Training... I'll become stronger with my miko powers. No one will be able to call me weak ever again.' Kagome thought to herself as she walked down the long halls. 'To think I have Naraku to thank for all of this. Sure he's probably just doing it so I'll become stronger and better in fighting to be another one of his 'lackeys' but strangely that doesn't bother me.'  
  
"I'll do my best." Kagome said to herself smiling.  
  
'So next time I see Inuyasha I can rub it in his face. When he calls me weak I'll be able to prove him wrong.'  
  
"Uh – can I help you?" Kagome asked as a servant stopped before her bowing slightly before speaking.  
  
"Before you leave tomorrow morning it has been requested that you are bathed with holy oil; the priest said he didn't want an evil spirit to be brought into his temple."  
  
Kagome mentally groaned at the idea. To do all of his just to be trained...she knew how it all went. After having her grandfather as a priest and knowing others that were friends of the family she knew the whole routine. It started out with the bathing of those 'oils' then she would have to bathe again once she got there in pure or holy water along with a bunch of other stuff, plus the fact her hair would get practically hacked off. In her time the whole rituals to cleanse the soul before the training weren't as strict and thorough as they were in this time. She would practically become the priest's apprentice. But she would do it so she would become stronger and have more control over her powers.  
  
The servant led her to the baths where everything was already ready. Two other servants were already there waiting for her. She frowned knowing how it would all go, stupid priests. Of course they would have to help wash her, something she wasn't all to fond of.  
  
"Can't I just wash on my own?" Kagome asked not moving to undress.  
  
"Sorry but we have orders." One of he servants standing by the bath said.  
  
Kagome let out a tired sigh as she gave in not I the mood to argue. She quickly undressed and stepped into the water. The servants went straight to work washing her like they had been told to. The oils were warm but somewhat thick feeling on her skin. They scrubbed her skin ridding it of all and any dirt that may be there, her skin turning red under the treatment. They quickly washed her from head to toe including her hair as fast as they could before finally allowing her to rinse and dry off.  
  
One of the servants handed her a white sleeping kimono; leaving allowing her to dress. She sighed knowing she wouldn't be able to eat till the next night once she arrived at the temple. In the whole rituals to 'cleanse her body and soul' she couldn't eat over a period of time. Kagome walked down the hallways to her room ready for some rest, she would need it for the upcoming day. She would have to get up at sunrise and go through the whole bathing process yet again before leaving.  
  
She hoped that the temple wasn't to far away; she should arrive there by the evening at the latest from what she guessed. She could only guess that Kagura would take her there most of the way making her walk he rest so that Kagura wouldn't be seen by the priest; because if she was there would be no way that the priest would accept her knowing she was with demons.  
  
"I should have gone under training under one of the priests my family knew while I had the chance when I was still little." Kagome said collapsing onto her futon.

* * *

The day was like no other as Kagome sat behind Kagura on her giant feather. It was about late morning but early afternoon and Kagome's skin was still a little sore from the treatment it got earlier that morning. She was now wearing a plain white kimono and obi with her hair down or at least for now. She would receive her training garments later after she finished all the 'rituals'. Things were just to complicated here in this time when it came to these things... well most things.  
  
Then again it was these things that she so hated that made this time what it was. This time, where priests and priestesses had actual spiritual power. Her grandfather was a perfect example of how things had faltered in her time.  
  
"We should be getting close soon." Kagura spoke.  
  
Kagome frowned at the idea of having to walk the rest of the way. Not that she didn't mind having walking it was just she loved being able to fly up high on Kagura's feather. With the wind blowing through her hair, if she closed her eyes it felt like she was flying. Kagome closed her eyes at that though smiling at the feeling. She understood why Kagura was how she was just by experiencing this. She felt bad for Kagura, though they didn't really talk she knew by just experiencing what Kagome was right then made her long for her freedom even more.  
  
"I have been instructed to let you walk from here." Kagura said landing on a dirt path. "The priests temple should be up this road."  
  
"Thank you." Kagome said bowing slightly. "For taking me."  
  
"They were merely my orders."  
  
"Yes maybe; but still I thank you. In this short time I have come to understand why you strive to be free so badly."  
  
"No you can't imagine what it feels like till the day you too are trapped to serve Naraku as I am. I suggest you when you leave to go to the temple you never come back unless you wish to know what it is really like that badly." Kagura said as she raised up into the sky on her giant feather. "Only a fool would come to serve that bastard willingly and know what it would be like to do so." Kagura said flying off.  
  
"Yes maybe; but what if that fool has no other place for them?" Kagome asked knowing she would get no reply. "Well I mine as well start walking." Kagome said to herself as she began her trip down the dirt path.

* * *

It was somewhere around mid-afternoon and late afternoon going into early evening when she finally reached this temple. It was quite nice actually and had a couple of Sakura blossom trees around the courtyard. The wooden porch surrounding the main buildings seemed to be polished enough so that you could see your face in it. The grounds were well kept and swept. Around the temple was a tall wall like fence made of what looked like a white stone and some wood along with a wooden entrance.  
  
Kagome felt a barrier around the entrance as she passed through warding off demons making sure they couldn't enter. Inside the walls was where the buildings and such of the temple were kept. There were a couple small buildings placed around a much larger one that looked somewhat like a castle; except it wasn't 'that' big as an actual one. All in all, this temple was very nice. Inside the walls Kagome felt at peace for some reason.  
  
"You must be the girl that was sent to be under my teachings."  
  
Kagome looked to see a priest that looked no older but in fact maybe a couple years younger than Miroku. He looked a little odd to be a priest; then again Miroku was a strange and very perverted monk. He had black hair styled like Miroku's and deep blue eyes. He wore clothing exactly like Miroku except for where it was purple it was a dark green. Kagome couldn't help but notice that he had a resemblance to Miroku.  
  
"I wasn't told that you were to be so...old."  
  
"Old." Kagome said with a bit of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"No I am not saying you are old; it's just I was expecting someone much younger like a child. Normally people with spiritual power go into training around childhood."  
  
"Uh – well you see I didn't really know that I did till only a couple years ago; and I wasn't in a position then to – er well go into training."  
  
"Do not worry; I since great power from you. It is good that you did come; I can since it building up within you greatly."  
  
"Thank you sir. Um – could I ask you something?"  
  
"Oh course."  
  
"You seem a little...young; to be a fully trained priest that is."  
  
"Oh yes." He said a bit sadly. "I went into training as soon as I was old enough which was around when I was 6. My father taught me everything he knew before he died and I plan to do the same while I can. Seeing as I have no son to pass my ways onto I have taken you in as my 'apprentice'."  
  
"Do you by any chance know a monk by the name of Miroku?"  
  
"Yes I do, he is my brother; why?"  
  
"Oh no." Kagome said bringing her hand to her head.  
  
"Is something the matter?"  
  
"How much would you say you two are alike?"  
  
"Yes; you know him?"  
  
"I used to travel with him up till recently."  
  
"Then you must be Kagome!" He said smiling.  
  
"I didn't know he had a cousin."  
  
"I'm hurt that my dear brother didn't mention me." He said bringing his hand up to his heart acting hurt.  
  
"Yep, you are related to him alright." Kagome said rubbing her temple.  
  
"Well then at least I don't have to explain the family curse." He said smiling.  
  
"Um – if you don't mind me asking. If Miroku and both of your father was a monk; how come you are a priest?"  
  
"Well our father came from both priests and monks. Miroku chose to be a monk while I chose somewhat of both."  
  
"Well that explains the clothes."  
  
"Oh by the way my name is Roku."  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you Roku. I think." Kagome said a bit unsure.  
  
"Well I am glad to meet you Kagome. Miroku has spoken of you and your other companions in his letters." He said smiling.  
  
"I'm sure he has."  
  
"Though from what he said you are able to detect the shards of the Shikon jewel; why have you stopped? Won't they need you?"  
  
"I – I no longer travel with them. They have Kikyo to help them with that. But just because I no longer travel with them doesn't mean I have given up. It is my responsibility; especially since I was the one that shattered it." Kagome was saying, saying the last part a bit quieter.  
  
"Oh yes Kikyo; he spoke of her before. Wait; you say you shattered the jewel?!"  
  
"Uh – yeah; it was an accident. You see after the jewel was torn from my body a demon came not to long after and when I tried to retrieve it I shattered it with my arrow."  
  
"It came from within you?!"  
  
"Yes." Kagome said looking down. "I'm really sorry for doing it; I didn't mean to."  
  
"Miroku never told me of this!"  
  
"I don't think I ever really told him."  
  
"To think I get you as my apprentice." He said grinning. "You know; I could teach you some other things." Kagome's head shot up, her eyes going wide and her face turning red.  
  
"I think I'll just leave now." Kagome said backing away.  
  
'There is no way that I can stay here, alone for that fact with a class A pervert exactly like Miroku!' Kagome thought  
  
"Other things like with the jewel." He said quickly. "Please I beg of you don't go. I would feel better teaching someone that I knew and could trust. Well I know we just met but I have heard alit about you from my brother and I feel that I can trust you and that somehow I know you. I would feel better teaching you to help you in your journey and I know that you need it."  
  
"What did he tell you exactly that makes you think I need your training so badly?" Kagome asked narrowing her eyes a bit.  
  
"No it's just I can feel your power in your aura, it's troubled."  
  
"Well that might explain why I've been feeling so odd lately..."  
  
"Please Kagome-sama."  
  
"Uh – shouldn't I be the one adding the sama?"  
  
"The way my brother spoke of you; your selflessness and putting everyone before yourself even accepting others no matter of their race; it only seems right."  
  
"I will stay and accept your training under one...no TWO conditions."  
  
"What?"  
  
"One, no formalities and two don't be a pervert or at least towards me."  
  
"What? Why I would never-."  
  
"I am sure that Miroku spoke of all of his 'accidents' and if you are anything like him which from what you said you are – sorry just taking precautions; I'm just told it runs in the family."  
  
"Well yes my father was like that, sadly and so was my brother. But you can be sure that I am not so like that."  
  
"For now I will trust you but if you do anything; well I am sure Miroku has told you what has happened to him."  
  
"Ok on to better things! I really hate all these rituals but I am forced to do them; or at least some of them." He said smiling.  
  
"I already know of all of them, down to me having to cut my hair."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"My grandfather is a priest."  
  
"Oh yes Miroku I think told me you are from the future or something like that; though it is very hard to believe."  
  
"Well if you don't want to don't; it's your choice." Kagome let out a sigh. "Well should we start?" She asked a bit sadly fingering her hair.  
  
"Oh yes- but don't worry I am not an ordinary priest." He said smiling. "I'm not to big on rituals and wont make you shave your head or anything though it will have to be cut a bit."  
  
"How much?" Kagome asked a bit hopeful.  
  
"To maybe about an inch below your shoulders I suppose will do. Never did like girls with to short of hair."  
  
"Oh great." Kagome said groaning at his words.  
  
"Well shall we begin?"  
  
"Sadly I think I have to say yes. Well at least I get to keep my hair for the most part." Kagome told herself following Roku inside the large building.

* * *

Ok I would like to apologize to everyone for taking so long to update. I had REALLY bad writer's block on this story for the longest time. But thanks to some authors and their stories I managed to get out of it! Ok I have an important question to ask everyone; would you kill me if I changed the pairing of the story? I got an idea and was THINKING about putting Kagome with Roku, my original character. Or maybe I can do something where Naraku gets jealous or something of him...I don't know just some things I have been thinking about, keywords thinking. It doesn't mean I will actually do it. But at anything I'll make Roku like a brother to her or a close friend, which is like the same thing. Well any ways just tell me what you think and if anyone has any ideas or suggestions please tell me because they help a lot even if it may not seem like it. Thank you all of my lovely reviewers! You make my day, so now that you are done reading please review!  
  
Inudemoness247 


	4. Chapter 4: Training

_I dedicate this story to **NightshadeHibana **you are the best friend anyone could ever ask for. If it wasn't for you i may have never even updated this!_

_**Dark Mirrors**_

_**By: Inudemoness247**_

**_Chapter 4: Training_**

* * *

****

The scent of oils and holy clensing water filled her noise. The strong scent seemed unbareable to the point it made her want to throwup. Her body and muscles sore from the uncomfortable pose she ahd to endure for the last two days and her eye lids heavy from lack of sleep. Kagome didn't even want to look at herself to see how her appearance had changed. She knew there ahd to be bags under her eyes and her eyes red crying out for much needed sleep.

Roku had finally shown her to the room she would be staying in after the whole 'clensing' ordeal. The room he had given her was plain; consisting of a bed, wooden chest, small mirror, and a lamp for light. Though she should be lucky for what she did have seeing as monks didnt have really anything, dedicating their lives to more holy things. Right now she really didnt care, all she wanted was a nice bed to sleep in.

The light of the setting sun shown through her window, she would have to be up at sunrise from what Roku had told her. She would need ever last bit of sleep she could get. Kagome slowly moved over collapsing onto the bed, slummber quickly taking her.

* * *

Inuyasha and the others sat around the fire, the stars above shining down on the group. Worry shown in all their eyes. It had been several days since they had woken up and found their friend gone. They sat their in silence. Inuyasha taking his usual spot on a tree branch to keep a look out while the others sat below.

"Do you think we will ever find her?" Asked a worried shippo braking the long silence that had formed.

"Of course, we cant just forget about her." Sango said as she lightly petted Kirara.

"I'm sure Kagome is safe somewhere." Miroku said trying so calm the worried kitsune.

"What if something bad happens?" Shippo asked, his gaze diraected at the ground not wanting to see the sad looks.

"Nothing will happen to her im sure. Kagome is strong and makes friends easily, I'm sure she is perfectly fine and can handle herself." Miroku said quieting his fears once again.

"What will we do if she's - if she's dead?" Shippo asked pausing not wanting to say the horrible words in fear they would come true.

"Nothing will happen to-." Miroku was saying when Inuyasha spoke.

"Then we will have to move on and go after Naraku without her." Inuyasha said looking off at the rising moon.

"How can we just forget her!" Shippo asked as tears threatened to fall.

"Just because she dies doesnt mean Naraku has." He said still not looking at them.

"B-but." He started to say quivering when the tears fell at last.

"Shippo it will be alright Kagome is fine." Sango said softly giving him a smile.

"Untill we find her we'll just have to keep on looking." Miroku said smiling at him as well. "For now we should get some rest for tomorrows journeys."

"Miroku's right." Sango said getting ready for bed.

Shippo didnt move, it wasnt right going to sleep knowing Kagome was missing. He always went to sleep next to her unless she was in her time. How could he sleep when she could be out there hurt or worse - dying. They would find her right?

* * *

The mornings rays shown through her window burning her eyes with its light. Kagome growned and rolled over trying to escape it and get just a little more sleep. She wasnt ready to get up yet. The sound of the door sliding open was heard as Roku entered.

"Time to get up." He said in a perky voice.

Did the world just not want her to sleep ever again? Would it be so bad if she did? Kagome growned again muttering something along the lines of five more minutes. Roku ignored it nuddging her with his foot before walking out.

"Clothes are in the chest breakfast will be ready in five minutes." He said walking out.

The sound of the door sliding shut was heard again signaling he was gone. She just needed a couple more minutes. It was unfair to keep someone up for two days then not give them enough time to rest up. Just wasnt right in her mind. After another three minutes Kagome finally sat up figuring she really wouldnt get any more sleep.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you the baths are 3 doors down to the left." Roku said walking back in. The familar sound of the door opening was heard again. "You're just now getting up?" He asked.

"Sorry."

"Well breakfast will be ready soon so hurry up." He said closing the door on his way out.

Was it her or did he seem a little upset she hadn't gotten up and ready yet. Hopefully she was wrong because if she wasnt it meant he was just like Miroku. The idea of her being alone with someone just like him wasnt the best. A sigh escaped her lips as she rose streatching before walkng over to the chest. It was pretty empty besides some clothes and some other belongings she would need. Picking out some clothes she closed the chest before exiting the room.

'Lets see - 3 doors down to my left.' Kagome thought walking on the outside hallways.

Kagome was rewarded by a bathing area much to her delight. She just loved baths and she needed one to get rid of the strong scents of the oils. She placed her things down before examing the bath. From the looks of it they had built the place right over a hotspring. At least she wouldnt ahve to worry about anyone watching. Kagome quicky stripped happily ridding herself of the kimono she had worn since she arrived and stepped into the warm waters.

"Now this is nice" She said sighing relaxing.

Kagome quicky washed ridding herself of the thick feel of the oils still left on her getting every trace of it off. Once she was finally satisfied it was gone and she was finally clean she got out knowing Roku was waiting for her, she was quite hungry. She quicky dressed in what appeared to be clothing just like the dark priestess Tsubaki had worn only they were white. Quicky wringing the water from her hair she paused, her hair was shorter. Well she already knew that but she would have to get used to it. It was now cut to her shoulders, hopefully it wouldnt take to long to regrow.

Things seemed to change so much over the short amount of time. Would she have been better off staying with Inuyasha and the others? She had made it this long with them and couldnt she just ignore Inuyasha. Did it really have to come down to this where she had gone to her friends most hated enemy? She felt more alone than ever it seemed without all of here friends. What were they doing right now? Were they alright, were they tracking another jewel shard they had heard about?

'I wonder what you guys are doing right now.' Kagome thought opening the door closing it behind her.

The sun was rising at its own pace. The sky covered in blues and purples as the transfer of night to day was made. Today would be a new one full of training, how would their day be?

* * *

It was still early in the day as Inuyasha and the others prepared to leave for their journey ahead. The fire from the previous night had long gone out. Shippo was quiet this morning refraining from asking any questions. The thought of Kagome dying terrified him. For that matter the whole group had gone back into silence. Sango straightened out her clothes putting her large weapon back onto her back. Inuyasha was streatching trying to get ready for the long day of walking that was ahead of them while Miroku looked off at the morning sky.

Without Kagome finding jewel shards would be alot harder. They were walking a blind path more than ever now. Without her everything seemed to be so quiet. Usually about now Inuyasha and her would be fighting while the others watched waiting for the one word that would send him into the ground with a thud. But this morning there were no arguments, laughter, talking, or loud crashes. Inuyasha was still standing and Kagome was gone, where they didnt know.

"Come on, we should probably start heading out now." Inuyasha said making sure Tetsusaiga was in place at his side before turning and walking away.

The others silently followed behind him. The promise of jewel shards was that great. Without Kagome all they could do is walk around hoping to get a rumor of one or hope that they come across one. What would they incounter today? Hopefully they were able to find Kagome. Thye hadnt found her dead so that could mean she was still alive. Though what did happen to cause her to vanish the way she did? Did someone take her? If so why would they? The jewel shards maybe but they would have been woken up if anyone tried. Naraku maybe? But wouldnt he be taughnting them now? Kagome wouldnt just leave on her own would she? No she wouldnt do that, that wasnt like her. Besides she was injured when she had come back.

"I wonder what Kagome meant by her 'Angle in disguise'." Sango said breaking the silence.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"When Kagome returned after that battle she said something about her 'Angle in disguise'." Miroku answered.

"Who knows she was injured and had some bad wounds, maybe it was from blood loss or something." Inuyasha said as he continued to walk ahead of the group.

"Maybe." Sango said still not sure.

"She said that her angle in disguise saved her." Shippo said speaking up.

"Saved her?" Inuyasha asked stopping.

"Yeah she said something like that." Sango said saddened about her friend.

"Who could have saved her?" Miroku asked.

"I didnt see anyone at the battle." Inuyasha asked.

"How would you know, you left her there to die." Shippo said in anger.

"No I didnt!" Inuyasha objected.

"Shippo thats not nice, you know that none of use could get to her in time." Miroku said trying to reason with him.

"He could." Shippo said.

"Why would i do something stupid like that?" Inuyasha asked.

The group remained silent. They could only hope that Kagome was fine and that they would be reunited with her soon.

* * *

It was now about noon. The sun was high in the sky and the only place left for it to go was to make its long journey back down. For the first part of the day Kagome was kept busy with meditation and cleaning of the grounds. She now followed Roku out to where several trees were.

"What are we doing out here?" She asked.

"I want to see how good you are with a bow." He said handing one to her. "Aim for that tree." He said pointing at one.

"So i guess i'll be training with a bow?"

"Yes among other things." He said stepping to the side so she could shoot.

Kagome strung and arrow pointing it at her target hopefully her aim wouldnt be to bad. She relaxed a bit knowing she would probably miss if she was on edge. A sigh escaped her lips as she let it fly. She closed her eyes listening to the soft whistle of the arrow as it cut itself through the air. Opening her eyes she saw it hit dead center.

"Wow not to bad." He said walking over to the tree.

When he pulled it out he was not counting on the soft warm pulse he got when touching it. He examined the arrow seeing nothing different about it in anyway.

"Seems you already can put some purification powers into your arrows. My brother had meantioned this to me in a letter of his once."

"I can?" Kagome asked confused.

"Yes, though it feels different than what im used to." He said walking back. "Try it agian." He said handing her the arrow. "This time relax yourself all the way foucusing on only the arrow hitting your target." He said stepping out of the way.

Kagome relaxed as she was instructed trying to clear her mind of everything but her and her target. She pulled the arrow back closing her eyes letting her mind go. A soft whistle was heard as she let it go followed shortly by a thud as the arrow hit the tree.

"Not bad. Though i can feel you have a large amount of power trapped inside of you. I am going to teach you how to put that power into your arrows so you can sue them properly." He said. "This time when you aim you must clear your mind of all things and just imagen your arrow hitting your target."

"That's what i didnt last time." Kagome said.

"Think of yourself going with that arrow as though it were apart of you." He said gesturing for her to try again.

"Alright."

Clearing her mind Kagome tried to imagen herself as the arrow, though the idea seemed odd. Kagome strung yet another arrow pausing a moment before letting it fly.

'I am the arrow.' Kagome thought laughing in her mind.

"Good, that was better." He said before walking away.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm going in for some tea, you can stay out here and practice some more. I'll be back later to check on you." He said waving as he continued walking.

"Some teacher you are." Kagome mummbled under her breath.

A sigh escaped her lips as she collapsed onto the ground. The trees providing good shade as she closed her eyes. How would she know if she even did it right? He really wasnt the best teacher then agian Miroku wasnt your normal monk. Were the others resting right now like she was?

"Inuyasha - what are you doing now?" Kagome said to no one in particular.

* * *

_"Inuyasha - what are you doing now?"_

Naraku sat watching Kagome through Kanna's mirror. It seemed she still was thinking about him. Things wouldnt work out if she continued to think of Inuyasha like this. When the time comes to it would she be able to fight Inuyasha and the others like he wanted?

"So she still is in love with him." Kagura said.

"Yes, keep an eye on her."

"The monk will notice me."

"It is your job to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesnt go back to Inuyasha." He said ignoring her words.

"Do you think she will actually fight for you? She will eventually see you for what you really are."

Naraku glared at her. He needed Kagome to forget about her love with Inuyasha or she would never be able to fight him no matter how much trainning she has. If he could just get her to forget about him. It would be best if she came to it on her own or she could easily turn on him like Sango had when he put her against Inuyasha. Kagome would have to believe she no longer cared for him and actually trusted him.

"Go." He said going back to watching Kagome.

Kagura gave him a bow before turnning and leaving happily to get away from him. It seemed that Inuyasha would never be able to kill Naraku for her. Maybe when Kagome was strong enough she could. She would have to make sure she saw Naraku for what he really was, though if Naraku found out he would have no trouble absorbing her.

'I will be free of him.' Kagura thought bitterly taking off into the sky.

* * *

The sun was now setting and the sky was cast in colors of red and purple. Roku had eventually came back and instructed Kagome some more on how to infuse her powers into her arrows properly. They practiced for the rest of the day untill the sun began to set and it grew dark. Kagome was on her way back to her room from eating. She told Roku she was tired and needed some sleep. Kagome opened the door to her room walking in, closing it behind her.

Walking over to her bed she happily laid down on it. It was warm enough so that she slept ontop of the covers. Would she ever see Inuyasha and the others again? If so what would happen when she did? Kagome closed her eyes, her mind on Inuyasha and the others wondering what would happen.

"Inu - yasha." She muttered as sleep claimed her once again.

* * *

Hey! Yeah im not dead and im sorry i havent updated in MONTHS. My laptop was broken and still is and im using another computer. Everything i had was on my laptop and i was going to update on alot of things before it was broken. Hopefully it will be fixed soon and i can start using it again. Again i am really sorry and i'll try to update again as soon as i can. I've been working on two new stories in the mean time and i hope i'll be able to post thoes up sometime soon. well thats all for now, oh please review!

_Inudemoness247_


End file.
